


Only for you

by CJaneway



Series: Milky Things [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: ABDL, Ageplay, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Baby boy thanks daddy for his milk with his come, Bottom Hanzo Shimada, Breastfeeding, Coming Untouched, Daddy Hanzo, Daddy Kink, Fucking with clothes on, Hanzo keeps saying baby and I find it hotter than the fires of hell, Jesse McCree Has a Big Dick, Jesse is good for his daddy, Jesse likes being a little boy, Latching, M/M, Male Lactation, Milk, Milky Things, No Beta, No underage, Suckling, everyone is over 30, kind of, seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 14:21:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12459591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CJaneway/pseuds/CJaneway
Summary: Daddy Hanzo nurses Jesse, which turns his boy on, and then Jesse pays his daddy back for his milk by filling his daddy with come.





	Only for you

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo I'm embroiled in lactating Hanzo tropes right now. Holy shit. This stuff hit me hard. So yeah, enjoy Hanzo being a soft daddy who loves his boy's cock, Imma just fuck off and have a shower. A cold one.

Hanzo was reading from a poetry book out loud, leaning back against the headboard. Jesse’s head was cradled against his chest, nursing, while he listened to the archer read. They were finally here, after months of suckling, massaging, herbal supplements, an excessive use of lanolin and nipple shields. (Hanzo had to start wearing a full coverage uniform when his nipples puffed up like crazy.) Luckily there had been no long missions for either of the two, as the maternity websites (and didn’t the two of them feel weird about browsing those) recommended a regular massage/feeding schedule to induce. The soft sucking sounds lulled Hanzo and made him feel comfortable, feeling how his breasts emptied into the mouth of his lover. Breastfeeding Jesse gave him a certain calm he hadn’t thought existed when they started this journey; even before he started producing milk. What had started out as a raging fire still blazed hot, but with the intensity of heated coal: the nursing had become more of a comfort, and a beloved ritual, than a kink. (Despite that, Jesse loved having Hanzo impaled on his dick while his tits squirted into his mouth.)

“I think it is time to switch, baby, daddy is getting sore” Hanzo murmured as he turned a page. The daddy Jesse just hummed contentedly as he shifted around and got comfortable enough to start suckling at the other teat. The archer shifted his one arm to support his lovers head, letting Jesse rest in the crook of his elbow as he gently coaxed the milk from his straining pec with his lips and tongue.

“Good boy.” Hanzo whispered gently. The daddy thing had stayed with them throughout the journey, the accidental words that had been a part of discovering all of this had set the couple on an entirely new path. Hanzo would never tire of the way Jesse quivered when he called the archer daddy, or heard Hanzo refer to himself as such. Baby, baby boy, dirty boy, hungry boy, all the nicknames that spilled from Hanzo’s lips, accidentally at first, had become a staple in their ritual. Jesse loved it when Hanzo stroked his hair and called him a hungry little boy, it warmed him inside in a way even the milk didn’t.

Sometimes they just spent feeding time together, cuddled up while Hanzo whispered encouragements to Jesse, reading, or watching a movie, other times one (or both) would initiate something more. Either way was welcome, and they felt much closer for it. Right now, Hanzo could feel the cowboys hard cock gently rocking against his leg, as Jesse continued his suckling, making happy little noises in the back of his throat. The archer put down the book and shifted his position so he could reach down and touch Jesse’s crotch.

“Seems my little boy is feeling a bit frisky,” Hanzo remarked warmly, as he gently palmed the jean-covered bulge. Jesse made a whimper like sound, but he continued suckling.

“Do you want daddy to help you out with that?” Hanzo asked. The only answer he got was a obvious thrust against his hand.

(Hanzo learned a long while ago that Jesse was very much non-verbal in bed, a stark contrast to how he was in public.)

“You want to be inside daddy?” the archer queried, gently. Another over the top hip thrust against his hand was his answer. Hanzo smiled down at Jesse, who was still drinking deeply, the suckling had turned a bit more desperate.

“You have to help me get ready for you, baby.” Hanzo whispered. He shifted so he could shimmy his loose pants down over his hips and down to his knees so he could kick them off. Jesse had unbuttoned his jeans with one hand and had pushed them down past his buttocks, freeing his cock from confinement. His lips never left Hanzo’s chest, and the soft suckling sounds accompanied the sounds of shifting fabric nicely.

Hanzo reached out to grab the bottle of lube they had laying on the nightstand, (not that much left, Hanzo made a mental note to acquire some more) before opening it and handing it to Jesse, who was still buried in one of his tits. There was a lot of milk in Hanzo these days, as the mission frequency had lulled and the two of them spent a lot of time like this, which increased Hanzo’s production.

“Can you get me ready baby?” the archer crooned, he sifted to spread his legs, one of his knees ending up under Jesse’s stomach. The cowboy hummed against Hanzo’s pec as he one handedly managed to, one handedly, maneuver the lube bottle and squirt out some of the contents into his palm. (Practice made perfect) He held the bottle up carefully, mindful of the slick in his hand, so Hanzo could deposit said bottle back onto the nightstand.

Throughout all of this, Hanzo’s cock had taken notice, and was now nicely chubby, half filled with excitement, and when Jesse moved to slick Hanzo’s hole, touching two chilled fingers to his rim, it twitched. Both digits sank inside easily, both from practice, and the relaxation that came from nursing. The two fingers almost worked like a funnel, and let a lot of the lube run from Jesse’s palm into Hanzo, who sighed at the sensation. Two fingers became three, almost a bit too quickly, but when Jesse got like this, Hanzo knew why.

“Is my dirty boy desperate?” he purred, which made Jesse thrust against his leg, his cock leaving a smear of pre-cum on Hanzo’s thigh. The low-pitched moan from the cowboy’s throat didn’t discourage the situation any, either.  By the time Jesse had four fingers curling in and out of Hanzo’s asshole, the archers cock was fully hard, as his boy kept brushing his prostate, and he was making little, breathy sounds because the combination of his lover’s fingers as well as his nursing lips was driving him insane.

“I’m ready, baby, it’s time to come inside daddy.” Hanzo whispered. He felt so wonderfully dirty when he was either called or referred to himself as daddy, and Jesse loved it, too. The cowboy shifted to lay between the archer’s spread legs, while withdrawing a slick hand, which he wiped on the bed. (It had to be changed anyway, so Hanzo kept his peace)

“Switch sides, hungry boy,” Hanzo said, as Jesse was lining up his cock to thrust inside. The cowboy did, and just as he latched onto the other nipple, his cock started an almost smooth slide inside, (Jesse was big, and it had taken a long time for Hanzo to be able to take him in so easily) which made the archer curl upwards and push his milk filled chest into Jesse’s face.

The cowboy started thrusting immediately, and both Hanzo’s hands went to grab at Jesse’s hair, as he hung on for dear life: when his boy was hungry and horny he fucked like a wild dog.

“That’s it, dirty boy, feed daddy.” Hanzo whimpered. It was followed by some garbled Japanese that Jesse didn’t catch, but he did feel how his lover clenched down on his cock, how his chest vibrated with low moans.

“Are you going to pay daddy back for all of his milk with – ah – your come?” Hanzo’s mind was glazed over, but his mouth kept running like a freight train. (Those _dirty words_ , those dirty, dirty _words_ ) The slurred syllables spurred Jesse on, and soon the sounds filling the room were the slurping sounds of nursing, coupled with broken Japanese and skin slapping against skin.

The slow burn that had kept them nursing for a good while had ramped up to an inferno, and Hanzo felt his control slipping by each suck, each thrust, and he held onto Jesse’s hair like a lifeline, moaning, and whispering filthy things that made Jesse stutter and groan into his tit, hot milk and saliva escaping the seal of his mouth and running down Hanzo’s skin.

“Daddy is going to come, daddy is coming-” Hanzo started squeaking out the words when the coil that had twisted him up inside felt like it was about to break, Jesse responded by jackrabbiting in and out of his daddy with such force, that he let go of the nipple completely, his open, moaning mouth drooling onto the slick nipple as they both let go. Hanzo’s dick pulsed all by itself, painting his sculpted abs as it spat out thick white globs.

“Yes, feed daddy.” Hanzo gasped out as Jesse thrust one final time and pumped the archer full of his load, the cowboy’s legs twitching, as his voice cut off completely.

Jesse moved to pull out, but Hanzo wrapped his legs around his hips and stopped him.

“Daddy wants to feel you soften.” Hanzo whispered, as he brushed Jesse’s sweat slick hair from his forehead. The cowboy made a wounded noise and found his way back to the nipple he’d been sucking on and latched, as they both breathed deeply, coming down from the high.

When Jesse’s dick finally softened enough to slip out by itself, a trail of come following, he unfastened his lips from Hanzo’s chest and looked up into his lover’s eyes.

“Fuck, Han, wha’d I do to ever deserve you.” His voice was hoarse.

“Probably the same thing I did to deserve you” Hanzo said simply, as he continued stroking Jesse’s hair and shoulders.

“You’re the best, darlin’.” Jesse purred. (It was always nice to hear him speak after sex, he sounded so wrecked)

“So are you, the best little baby boy.” The archer crooned, which made Jesse produce another wounded sound.

“Now keep drinking, if you wish, I’m not empty yet.” Hanzo proved his point by pressing down on the other tit, whose nipple bubbled with white milk.

“You’re makin' so much, daddy.” Jesse whispered breathlessly.

“Only for you, baby, only for you.”


End file.
